Emociones que se convierten en amor OneShot
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: Theodora se marcha del castillo de Julianus en busca de su hermana menor... pero a Theodora la tachan de traidora, sumida en su desesperacion Julianus la vuelve a encontrar, ella cae presa de una maldicion. JulianusxTheodora


Habían pasado 3 días desde que Theodora salió del castillo de Julianus en el reino de Melven para ir en busca de su hermana pequeña, Helena.

Tal y como Julianus le había dicho antes de su partida su hermana se encontraba en un centro de rehabilitación y ya parecía estar totalmente recuperada.

Sin embargo Theodora empezaba a alarmarse consigo misma, pues desde hacía dos noches en las que por su cabeza solo aparecía la cara de Julianus, la cara de la última vez que le vio… su semblante tranquilo y sereno sin ningún atisbo en sus ojos que delatara sentir rencor hacía Helena y tenía que reconocer que ya ni caso tenía el negar que esa última faceta de Julianus la había atraído y de hecho aun se sentía atraída hacía ese hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Pero no, Theodora pensaba que no debía pensar en él, ahora debería solo centrarse en su hermana y en su pueblo.

Después de que ambas salieran del centro de rehabilitación Theodora junto a su hermana menor se encamino hacia su reino para ayudar en la medida de lo posible a restablecer su pueblo y poner a salvo a su querida hermana menor.

Hermana.- llamo Helena

Dime, Helena.- contesto Theodora mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

¿Hemos de volver al castillo de aquel hombre?- pregunto entristecida la menor.

No, vamos a nuestro pueblo.- respondió la mayor de las dos.- He de ayudar a reconstruir nuestro pueblo.

Tras este último comentario Theodora y Helena siguieron caminando hacía su pueblo natal, manteniendo un silencio provocado porque ambas hermanas se habían sumergido de lleno cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

Theodora pensaba en cierto hombre que no paraba de acudir a su cabeza y ella no sabía ya como sacarle de su cabeza, se le cruzaba por la cabeza una y otra vez el rostro de Julianus sonriendo diciéndole que era libre y que se fuera.

-"No me voy a lamentar".- pensó.-"no me voy a arrepentir".- pensó nuevamente.

Mientras que Helena pensaba en lo intensas que habían sido sus relaciones con Julianus y los sentimientos de placer que aquel hombre le había provocado. Por eso aunque no estaba totalmente segura Helena creía que se había enamorado de Julianus, pese a que sabía que Julianus amaba a su hermana mayor… pero si ella estaba enamorada de él… también lucharía por él, después de todo ella lo había pasado peor que Theodora y también había pasado mas momentos con él que su hermana.

Una vez llegaron a lo que en su día fue su hogar antes de ser capturadas, Theodora se detuvo y miro hacía su pueblo, se encontraba destruido, arrasado, como si de nuevo algún ejercito hubiese caído sobre él… aunque lo que más preocupaba a Theodora era el miedo al rechazo que ahora tenía dentro de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar sus preocupaciones tomo aire y se encamino con paso firme y seguro hasta la entrada de su pueblo, junto a su hermana. Pero entonces los demás elfos salieron a su encuentro y por un momento Theodora sonrío de alegría de ver que se encontraban bien, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio como le dirigían miradas llenas de odio.

Uno de aquellos elfos se abalanzo sobre Helena y la agarro con fuerza obligándola a ir hasta donde estaba el grupo de los demás elfos.

¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Theodora temiendo la respuesta.

¡Eres una traidora!- grito una elfa que tiempo atrás había sido amiga de Theodora.- ¡nos dejaste solo para poder acostarte con el rey del país que nos destruyo!- chillo con un tono lleno de odio.

¿Qué..?- se sorprendió la chica ante tal acusación.- no es así…- intento explicarse, ¿pero qué les diría? Lo que les dijera sonaría a excusa.

Por ese mismo motivo ya no eres bien recibida entre nosotros.- sentencio otra de las amigas de Theodora.- será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas si quieres que Helena se mantenga con vida, de lo contrario, si apareces por aquí, la mataremos.- profirió.

Un momento…- dijo Theodora intentado calmarse para poder explicarse.- lo que ocurrió.- intento continuar pero se dio cuenta que de nada servirían sus palabras.

Uno de los elfos recogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzo contra Theodora la cual salió de sus pensamientos al instante llevándose la mano a la cabeza al lugar donde la piedra había impactado y al mirar su guante vio que lo llevaba manchado de sangre, aun sorprendida miro a aquellos elfos y comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer, bajo la cabeza y se quedo en silencio.

¡Hermana!- grito Helena

Theodora le dedico una mirada a su hermana y salió de allí corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hacerlo.

¡eso huye! ¡por que jamás te devolveremos a Helena!- declaro a gritos uno de los elfos.

Mientras corría por el bosque Theodora recordó lo último que había pasado, había vuelto a perder a Helena. Sus lagrimas luchaban por salir pero Theodora les negó la salida condenándolas, poco a poco dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja y sin rumbo fijo dejando por fin aparecer unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, hasta que por fin Theodora cansada se dejo caer al suelo apoyada en un árbol y comenzó a llorar creyendo que nadie la veía.

El sol se estaba poniendo y aunque solo estaba atardeciendo estaba empezando a refrescar.

Theodora noto como algo caía sobre sus hombros y la cubría, confusa se giro para ver de qué se trataba y encontró una túnica azul como las que usaban en el reino de Melven concretamente Julianus mas confusa todavía se giro sin levantarse y busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella capa encontrando un par de ojos de color azul que la miraban fijamente.

Ante la sorpresa Theodora se puso en pie dejando que la capa cayera al suelo, quedando frente a frente con Julianus mientras le miraba desconcertada.

¿Qué haces aquí?- acertó a preguntar confusa

He venido a ayudarte.- se explico.- Supuse que algo así podría ocurrir si volvías a tu pueblo por eso vine para asegurarme de que no ocurría nada.- continuo.- y lo he acabado presenciando todo, por eso te he seguido.- confeso sin más.

¡No quiero tu ayuda!- grito la joven.- ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo!- se quejo.- ni si quiera puedo volver a mi poblado...- añadió desmoronándose hasta el suelo cayendo sentada

¿Entonces dejaras que tu hermana este cautiva para siempre?- pregunto Julianus mientras su cara se tornaba seria.

En ese momento Theodora se sorprendió y entendió que Julianus tenía razón, ella siempre había luchado por su hermana.

Esa no es la Theodora que conocía.- hablo.

Finalmente Theodora se puso en pie y miro a Julianus.

Está bien… aceptare tu ayuda por ahora.- accedió

Muy bien.- acepto mientras que se acerco a ella y con suavidad le limpio la sangre que caía por su cara fruto de la piedra que antes le habían lanzado.

Julianus cargo a Theodora en brazos consiguiendo que Theodora soltara un leve alarido de asombro ante el acto sin avisar que Julianus había realizado, sin más tiempo que perder Julianus subió a Theodora al caballo y él subió justo detrás de ella, y con un fuerte azote de las riendas el caballo empezó a galopar hasta el castillo.

Al llegar al castillo Julianus condujo a Theodora hasta su alcoba haciéndola pasar dentro.

Siéntete libre de usar este aposento como gustes.- aclaro el joven.

Theodora no respondió simplemente se acerco al gran ventanal de los aposentos del rey y ya más calmada fijo su mirada en el bosque mirando seguramente al lugar donde se hallaba su pueblo.

Helena…- menciono en un susurro sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ahora mismo tu clan se encuentra bajo el control y mando del padre de un elfo al que mate.- comenzó a hablar sentándose en su cama.

Ante este comentario Theodora se giro para mirar a Julianus cara a cara.

Ese elfo me desobedeció y quiso llevarse a tu hermana para venderla seguramente.- comento muy tranquilo.- justo después de que yo le cortara la oreja.- finalizo.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Helena en todo esto?- interrogo Theodora

Pues que él sabe que hacerte daño a ti es la única manera de hacerme daño a mi.-confeso.- por eso mismo mantiene a tu hermana cautiva.- argumento.

Theodora se sorprendió por sus últimas palabras aun sin entender su significado ¿Qué se supone que quería decir con eso? Habían mejores maneras de hacerle sufrir y más efectivas quizás, como por ejemplo, atacar su orgullo, seguro que herirle el orgullo le provocaba un gran ataque de rabia, también se le podía hacer daño atacando su reino con catapultas en llamas o dejarle en abstinencia durante días, seguro que eso último seria lo peor para él.

La noche se apodero del reino y Theodora había pasado por demasiadas emociones como para no estar cansada y no caer presa del sueño, así que la muchacha de ojos rubí y dorados cabellos ahora se encontraba durmiendo en la elegante cama arropada por las sabanas.

Julianus se hallaba sentado a un lado de la cama contemplando el hermoso rostro de la joven mientras esta dormía, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observando el rostro de Theodora hasta que por fin el sueño le atrapo a él también.

Al llegar el alba Julianus ya despierto y levantado salió de sus aposentos con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a su adorada Theodora y hablar con uno de sus emisarios que esperaba fuera de la alcoba.

El nuevo jefe del clan del pueblo de Burgundia intenta reunir un ejército para invadir nuestro país.- informo el joven.

Eso no me preocupa, ya les derrotamos una vez.- afirmo el Rey.- ¿Hay algo acerca de la prisionera?- interrogo

Bueno el jefe del clan quiere desposar a la chica llamada Helena.- informo el joven emisario con cierto temor.

Theodora se había levantado silenciosamente y se encontraba cerca de la puerta con la cara contraída por el espanto de lo que acababa de escuchar, de pronto Theodora comenzó a sentir nauseas y un profundo mareo, su vista se nublo y noto como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, hasta provocar un fuerte golpe.

Julianus y el emisario que habían escuchado el golpe se giraron hacia la habitación y Julianus temiéndose lo peor entro a toda prisa a la habitación encontrándose a Theodora tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Rápidamente Julianus se corrió hasta ella y tomo a la chica entra sus brazos notando por el simple contacto que Theodora se encontraba completamente fría y además tenía mucha fiebre, inmediatamente acostó a la joven princesa en su cama y la arropo y ordeno al médico venir enseguida.

Mientras que en el pueblo de Burgundia el elfo malvado hablaba con su hechicero de confianza.

El hechizo ha sido completado.- afirmo el cruel hechicero.

¿Seguro que es irrompible?- pregunto el elfo malvado desconfiado.

Así es Mi Lord.- corroboro.- estamos seguros de que Julianus ama a la princesa Theodora pero también estamos seguros de que ella le detesta a él.- continuo.- por lo que para romper esta maldición ella debería amarle y eso nunca sucederá.- concluyo y comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

En el castillo mientras tanto Theodora yacía durmiendo en la cama de Julianus por la alta fiebre y su bajo calor corporal.

¡Maldita sea!- Grito Julianus quejándose mientras con un brazo tiraba de una pequeña mesa una copa con vino que paso a convertirse en añicos y se giraba para encarar al médico.- ¡la fiebre no le baja con nada ni con medicinas ni con ritos!- grito enfurecido

Bueno, quizás, tal vez.- comenzó a balbucear el médico.- se deba a que como ella es una elfa, su constitución sea diferente.- balbuceo

¿Ah sí? Así que se debe a que es una elfa ¿eh?- dijo en tono sarcástico Julianus.- ¡pues mas te vale que encuentres una medicina adecuada o el que tendrá una constitución diferente serás tú porque tendré que despedazarte a mi manera!- declaro Julianus furioso.

Asustado el médico salió de allí corriendo en busca de una medicina.

Estoy rodeado de inútiles.- susurro

Mirando a Theodora, Julianus se desnudo y se metió en la cama quitando también la ropa que cubría el frágil cuerpo de su amada y se acostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Theodora.

Lentamente Julianus le acaricio el rostro y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

Te amo Theodora.- le confesó.- Siento todo lo que está pasando.- volvió a susurrarle

Julianus coloco su cabeza justo al lado de la cabeza de Theodora esperando que al menos eso surtiera efecto.

El sueño se apodero de Julianus, estaba realmente cansado, así que se dejo atrapar por el sueño.

Una vez amaneció Julianus se despertó con un susto al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Theodora ya no estaba frio y tenía una temperatura normal, además de que le había bajado la fiebre.

El chico miro a Theodora y observo como ella abría los ojos lentamente hasta que sus miradas se juntaron, Theodora sonrío sutilmente.

Yo también…-comenzó a decir la chica de pronto, debía decírselo ahora o nunca lo confesaría.- yo también te amo, Julianus.- confeso tomando de sorpresa a Julianus.

Embriagado por la emoción Julianus se dejo llevar y se apodero apasionadamente de los labios de Theodora, la cual correspondió a su beso, para sorpresa de Julianus, el cual creía que no lo haría por todo lo acontecido entre ellos.

Julianus deslizo una mano hasta el abdomen de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado y con constantes roces que solo conseguían que Theodora gimiera. Con sumo cuidado y pasión Julianus comenzó a chupar el pecho derecho de la chica mientras acariciaba su otro pecho apretando de vez en cuando. Theodora gimió ante tal acción. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, se supone que era su segunda vez en ese tema y no tenía experiencia.

Con una pasión desmedida Julianus beso con posesividad a Theodora la cual se sorprendió, Julianus introdujo su lengua en la boca de Theodora y comenzó a jugar con la lengua de su amada.

Tras un ratito se separaron por la falta de aire y dejando al separarse un hilillo de saliva de salía de sus bocas.

Eres preciosa.- halago Julianus mientras admiraba cada parte de su cuerpo y sus mejillas color carmín

Theodora no supo que decir así que rodeo el cuello de Julianus con sus brazos y acercándose un poco a él incorporándose le beso. Julianus se sorprendió pero en seguida correspondió el dulce beso que los labios de Theodora le ofrecían.

Julianus rompió el beso apartando un poco a Theodora y está le miro extrañada, mas sin embargo Julianus solo sonrío dulcemente.

Mi adorada Theodora, te amo.- le confesó.- Cásate conmigo, te prometo que nunca te hare desgraciada.- prometió

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Theodora confundiendo a Julianus.

¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto confuso

Porque me has hecho feliz.- contesto ella

¿entonces?- pregunto dejando media pregunta en el aire

Si.- afirmo ella.- me casare contigo.- confirmo

Julianus la abrazo con fuerza y pasión y en un instante la penetro, ante esto Theodora gimió con fuerza y también dejo salir unas lágrimas, que Julianus seco con un tierno beso, Julianus aun permanecía inmóvil, esperando a que Theodora se acostumbrara a la intrusión, pasados unos minutos Julianus comenzó a moverse y Theodora se aferro a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Julianus la penetraba con furia lentamente.

Al poco rato los dos llegaron al clímax y Julianus lleno a Theodora con su esencia.

Tiempo después las tropas de Julianus con Julianus a la cabeza y Theodora a su lado desenmascararon al verdadero villano y liberaron a Helena, quien pareció alegrarse más de ver a Julianus que a su hermana, por suerte Helena parecía estar bien, mas tarde Julianus pidió perdón al pueblo de Burgundia y se excuso diciendo que todo lo que hizo fue porque se había enamorada de Theodora una hermosa princesa, noble, fuerte y valiente por lo que deseaba que ambos reinos se unificasen.

Tras esto y después de un tiempo los dos reinos se unificaron en uno solo, al casarse Julianus y Theodora quien por cierto esperaba un bebé de Julianus. Mientras que Helena había hecho muy buenas migas con un joven soldado de cabellos azules que admiraba profundamente a Theodora.

Fin.


End file.
